My Immortal
by Seekerfemmedraca
Summary: Someone reflects on a lost love. [Warning: Hints of Slash]


Disclaimer: I dun own nothing. Dreadmoon is copyright of Wayward. Warning: Hints of Slash  
  
Dreadmoon walked sullenly through the halls of the Sixth Sector Watchtower. It had been a month since Optimus Prime's and Megatron's deaths from wounds gained from their last titanic struggle. A month since Unicron's attack had devastated the rest of his already dieing city. A month since his star had been extinguished at the hands of the madman Galvatron. He had been lucky in retrospect. Dreadmoon had been exploring a very persistent glitch below the surface when the Destroyer had arrived and devastated the planet. After the rest of the Decepticons had fled the planet with the Megatron pretender, the Autobots had considered the Sector Monitor safe enough to leave in tower with constant supervision. The 'Bot assigned to this job was young compared to everyone else the stoic transformer had met. He also had a preference to earth-music that Dreadmoon found repulsive. 'Speak of the devil,' Dreadmoon thought, wincing at the memory that particular humanism brought with it. It seemed that the bot had found a 'new' old, CD was it?, and was pretty much blasting it so loud that he could actually make out the words. When he caught what was actually being said, he stopped and listened. There were few times he had ever paid any large amount of attention to Cybertronian music, much less the human variety.  
My immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave ~Flashback~ "Starscream, this is Dreadmoon, monitor of the Sixth Sector." Shockwave gestured to the tall blue mech at one of the consoles. He had curving wings gracing his back, signifying a Cybertronian shuttle vehicle mode. When he heard his name, he turned around and bowed his head slightly to two of the few people to outrank him in the Decepticon army. "Greetings. Welcome to the Sixth Watchtower." The Decepticon Aerospace Commander had come over and gripped his wrist in the less formal greeting of all Decepticons. "Hello. I apologize for being slightly abrupt, but I assume you know the reason I am here." "Yes I do Commander." "Good. And by the way, call me Starscream." ~End Flashback~  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone That had been years ago, but Dreadmoon's memory banks had not banished the encounter, nor the slight smile on the red and sliver Seeker's face when he had greeted him.  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase Dreadmoon had been devastated when he had heard of Starscream's ignoble death, the fact that his ashes had been left there on the top of the platform in the hall of leaders, mocking his memory. He had gone there and gently took up the remains of his beloved seeker and flew up into space, scattering them in the planet's orbit.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me He remembered the first few weeks on Stormworld, every hour of confinement in the base had been near torture for the Seeker, a being of the open sky. He remembered when Starscream had chosen to keep both him and Skyfire. He placed a hand on his chest, over his spark. Dreadmoon felt it's warmth within his body, but it felt empty. And that was because it was, for the silver seeker who had captured it had taken away all the warm feeling with him to the next life.  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me Dreadmoon shook himself out of his reminiscences as he realized that the song would be ending soon, yet he could not bring himself to walk away at his usual brisk pace. He took a few steps away from the door. Yet was struck once again by memory, this time of the dreams that had been haunting him. They were of what Dreadmoon subconsciously thought of Starscream's death. They were horrible, distracting him nearly every day now, the silver and red Decepticon's face twisted in pain, confusion, and anger as his body was consumed in the energies from Galvatron's gun.  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase So engrossed with his thoughts, he did not notice the door opening and the Autobot guard coming out, shaking his head at the disoriented monitor.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me The guard took the blue mech's elbow gently, used to these lapses in attention. He guided him to the room that Dreadmoon occupied, settling him down into a chair. "Can't leave you to wander around alone too much, now can I?" he commented as he left to shut off the music. Dreadmoon looked up with dull optics. 'I know he's out there, but I am alone'  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along 'Always alone.' 


End file.
